


Homesickness

by Spacesharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Voltron Family, This Is STUPID, like so short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesharpshooter/pseuds/Spacesharpshooter
Summary: Lance is homesick for Earth, and well. He homesick for the girl he can’t have( this is based on that one scene where Coran tries to comfort Lance when he’s homesick🥺)
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely! hope you have a nice day ! Song recommendation for the fic is ... drumroll please... busted and blue -Gorillaz Hope you enjoy it I basically wrote it all in one go while half asleep 😴

Earth.   
The green grass.  
The blue sky's. 

I miss it. We all do. It's our home.

It's my home.   
Water.   
The salty waves.   
The rain on my cheeks.  
I miss that too. That is my home.  
I was always swimming. My whole life. In fact that's pretty normal on the part of the planet i come from. My whole family serfs. It's a sport where you take a fiberglass cloth or foam like bord and ride a wave. It's like a past time on Earth. My dad is a sailor. He's been salilng his whole life. Before he met my mom. Before I was born. It the way we make money. He gathers fish in big nets for people to eat. In fact all of my aunts and uncles are sailors. My Abilleta use to always saw that if I swim not much i'll become a fish. “A fish?” Oh it's an aquatic animal that people eat ya know?. He didn't know be he smiled, nodded and tried to be patient with the red paladin. Croan knew the feeling of homesickness and Lance need his head to be clear in battle. So every few days or so they would swap stories of home. Something they both found therapeutic. I love fishing too. But surfing has my heart. I remember the first time I had a midnight surfing competition. He's been competitive all his life. Coran thought. My brother Marco woke me up and we snuck out and took our siblings surfboards out of the shed. My ma always locks it but Macro swiped the key. We were hoping for good waves but the water was still. But I didn't mind we swam out far as we dared and just sat there on our boards in quite. I was staring at the stars in the water and I remember thinking that I could reach out a grab them. I was so close yet so far. The constellations over our beach were my home. It was like we were sailing in the night sky and I wanted to be closer. When we get back- if we get back. I don't think I can look at them the same. At least he has a home. Coran thought. We will get you back to Earth. Me and Alurra are not giving up on you earthlings. And hey! When we get there you can teach us to serf! Teaching Alurra to serf didn't sound so bad lance thought to himself. Coran mentioned something about her being afraid of water as a child. Lance imagend a young princess running up to the edge of the water as a wave creeps up. As she takes a sharp turn and runs back to her dad. Teaching her to serf was a amazing idea. They'd start slowly. Hed push the bored out on to the water and she´d slowly get on. Hed follow close behind and pattle them out far enough to get her a bit spooked. She would scoot back and get a bit closer. Her back on his front. Skin against skin. With nothing but the familiar itch of sand and salt in between them. He closed his eyes and imagined that feeling. The smell of salt water flooded his senses. He subconsciously hummed to himself. When he opened his eyes again- Coran was gazing up at the projection of constellations from the earthlings solar system. With a look in his eyes that only told lance that he was trying to imagine something similar. Maybe he remembered something from his home. Maybe he was imagining what the earthlings childhoods were like based off his knowledge of lances. Lance smiled again. Slowly stood patted Coran on his shoulder as a silent thank you for the surfing suggestion. And walked away.

Homesickness.   
The way she scooted back.   
The way the salty water smelled.  
He missed it. He craved it.   
But can you miss someone never have.   
And can you be homesick for a time and place that you've never been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ! Hope you enjoyed! Goodbye Lovely (if you want more my tumblr is @thatspacesharpshooter)


End file.
